1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belly massager, in particular the novel multi-stage resistance adjustable belly massager.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most cases, the white-collar workers are doing sedentary jobs, a chair-warmer, deficient of physical exercise; the fat therefore builds up gradually in belly, and lion size become more and more corpulent. Due to the lack of time to take physical exercise and inconvenience to go the gymnastics, the belly massager is the simplest tool to solve the fat building problem on the belly.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art of the belly rubbing exerciser which contains a belly massager 1′, a T form handle 2′ where the belly massager 1′ is a lateral bar 11′ and the T form handle 2′ provides two grips 21′. Between the belly massager 1′ and the T form handle 2′, there installs a resistance mechanism 3′ which composed a pair of lugs 31′ fixed to both side of the upper end of the massager 1′ and another pair of lugs 32′ fixed to both side of the lower end of the handle 2′ with a recoil spring 33′ between two pairs of lug 32′ and locked in place by two pair of lock bolts 331′. When the handle is pressed, the lug 32′ will slide down along the slide groove 12′ on the massager 1′ so as to compress the recoil spring 33′ between lug 32′ and lug 31′. After the pressing is released, the spring will recoil the handle 2′ upward. This downward movement of the handle 2′ will attain the fat partial reduction. However, this single downward pressing movement is very dull, not challengeable and the effect of fat reduction is limited requiring much improvement.